This invention relates to coolers in general, and more particularly to a cooling arrangement which is especially suited for the cooling of beverages.
Many beverages, including beer, wine, soft drinks, milk and the like, either need to be stored at cool temperatures to avoid spoilage (e.g., milk) or are stored under such circumstances because of consumer preferences. Depending upon the type of beverage, storage usually takes place at a temperature in the range of about 4.degree.-10.degree. C. it is desirable to maintain the beverage as close as possible to the optimum temperature and to avoid temperature fluctuations. In addition the formation of temperature gradients within the storage vessel should be avoided. The prior art has not been able to satisfactorily meet these requirements.